A conductive-rubber connector has been used to conductively connect a circuit substrate and an electronic component to each other inside an electronic device. As such rubber connectors, a rubber connector that is formed of conductive rubber in its entirely and a rubber connector including a conductive portion in which conductive particles are oriented inside an insulating rubber are known. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-048897 describes a connector including a plurality of conductive portions.